Mizore's Tears
by archangel 52
Summary: I suck at summaries so if you wish to know what it's about, you'll have to read it. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, the name's Archangel 52. Now, how did you get in my house?**

**Well, since you're here, why don't you read this?**

**I love Rosario Vampire and I had the idea, so I thought, 'why not?' **

**Anyway, here you go.**

It was a typical day at Yokai Academy. Well, as typical as a school for monsters hidden by a magic barrier from the human world can get. Tsukune and the gang were sitting around a table, eating their lunches. Tsukune scanned over the group of friends. Yukari and Kurumu were arguing about their breast sizes **(big shock I know)** and going as far to throw a few fists around. Gin was chatting up some of the freshmen girls, apparently in vain as they were smarter than he thought because they walked away, leaving him behind. This deterrent, however, did not stop him from pulling out his camera and running out the cafeteria. Moka sat next to Tsukune talking to him about the math quiz in the next class. Ruby stood behind the serving line, handing student's their meals. She was the lunch lady today. Tsukune had no idea why she did all these odd jobs for the school, and whenever he asked, all she'd say is that "many things" had happened.

Then it occurred to him. One of their group was missing.

"Hey," he said, "has anyone seen Mizore?"

Yukari and Kurumu stopped fighting and looked around.

"I don't see her," Yukari replied.

"You normally wouldn't, remember?" Kurumu stated with a smug look, "She's probably off hiding behind the trash cans or in the bushes outside. So why worry about it?"

"But she's been sitting with us for the last couple weeks," Moka said, "I had thought she'd come out of her loner habits."

"Do you think we should go and find her?" Yukari wondered.

Kurumu turned her head and said, "No need. She's over there."

All three turned and confirmed Kurumu's statement. There in the doorway, Mizore stood. Tsukune took notice that she looked like she had been crying, she was covered in dirt, and that her skirt was torn.

"Hey, Stalker Girl," Kurumu called to her, "where you been? Did you get tired of waiting outside Tsukune's window?"

Mizore looked over at Kurumu. She did not, however, blush or get angry like she normally would. She had a blank expression. Suddenly, tears fell from her eyes, down her cheeks and to the floor. Mizore then ran straight back out the doors and through the hall.

"That was uncalled for, Kurumu," Moka glared.

"What?" Kurumu replied as if she had done nothing wrong. "I was probably right, anyway."

"You know, you've treated her like trash for the longest time and now I'm sick of it and I am sure she is too." Tsukune stated with a fire in his voice.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu muttered, looking like a scared puppy. She obviously hadn't been suspecting Tsukune to get on to her about it. At least not so strongly.

"Save it, I don't want to hear it," he replied and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Moka asked him.

"To find Mizore." He said without looking at her and jogged out the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Tsukune ran through the halls and up and down the stairs to every floor. He checked every room, even her own. He couldn't find her anywhere. He decided to look around the outside of the buildings. He rounded the corner of the gym and found Gin standing on top of a bunch of crates, peeping into the window. <strong>(Surprise!)<strong>, the window looked into the girl's locker room.

"Hey, Gin," Tsukune said.

Gin jumped at the unsuspected voice and fell off the crates. He hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Oww," Gin muttered and looked up at Tsukune. "What do you want, Tsukune? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"You can drool over at half naked girls later," Tsukune replied, "Have you seen Mizore?"

"Hmm," Gin thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, she did run by here a little while ago. She looked pretty shaken up."

"Did you see where she was heading?" Tsukune asked, hoping for a speedy answer.

Gin stood and shrugged. "No, but it looked like she was leaving the school grounds."

Gin pointed off into the treeline. "That way."

Tsukune wondered why she would go that way. _There's nothing that way, except…._ Then it hit him. He knew where she was going.

"Thanks," he said to Gin and took off running.

"You're welcome!" Gin called after him. From behind him, Tsukune could hear the yells of a lot of angry girls and the pitiful cries of Gin while he was being beaten with various sporting equipment. It seemed Gin's cover had been blown.

* * *

><p>Tsukune ran through the dark forest. He was hoping to find Mizore quickly and that she hadn't hurt herself. She was normally pretty level headed, but things can change at the drop of a hat. Soon enough, he reached his destination. He looked out across the stone floored clearing that reached out over the blood red ocean as a cliff. His hunch had been correct. There, sitting on the smooth rock, was Mizore, holding her head against her knees. He sighed, relieved that she hadn't hurt herself.<p>

He walked over to her. He obviously heard him and whipped her head around. Tears lined her cheeks and her eyes and nose were red.

"Mizore," Tsukune said, "I'm glad I found you."

"Please go away, Tsukune,"she said quiet as a whisper.

"But Mizore, "Tsukune said, "Why are you out here? And why are you crying? If it's because of what Kurumu said…"

"It's not that," Mizore cut him off. He could hear her voice shaking.

Tsukune sat next to her on the ground.

"Then what is it?" he asked her again.

This time she didn't say anything. She only turned her head away from him.

"You had been crying before you came in the cafeteria as well, hadn't you?" Tsukune persisted.

Again she said nothing.

He put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped from the touch. "Mizore, if something happened to you, you can tell me."

There was a lull then she answered. "Why did you come here?"

"Because I was worried about you." Tsukune replied quickly.

"Why?"

That threw Tsukune off.

"Why what?"

"Why would you worry about me?" She asked, "I came out here to be alone and so no one would have to worry. So no one would have to care."

"But Mizore I do care about you. You're my friend and I don't want something to happen to you." He answered truthfully.

She turned to look at him with her aqua blue eyes full with tears yet to be cried out.

"Do… do you mean that?"

Tsukune smiled. "Of course I do."

Those simple words seemed to be enough to bring some life back to the young Snow Fairy.

"Thanks for saying that, Tsukune," She said and wrapped him in a hug. "You… don't know what that means to me right now."

"You're welcome," Tsukune replied and warmly returned her hug. "Now, do you feel up to telling me why you were crying?"

Mizore hesitated. "I… I…" She started to cry again.

"Hey," Tsukune pulled her close to his chest, trying to comfort her. "Don't cry. It's okay; I shouldn't have asked that. You don't have to tell me."

"No," she replied. "No, I want to. I need to. It's… just hard."

"Take your time. I won't rush you."

"Well," Mizore began between sobs, "After class, I was walking down the hall to meet you guys for lunch. Then this guy, I can't remember his name, comes up behind me and says that he'd found something that he thought belong to me. He seemed so sincere and kind and I've seen in class before, so I followed him. We went out behind the dorms. I asked where we were going, but he didn't answer. Then he rounded the corner and vanished. Then something sharp stung deep in my neck and I passed out."

Her tears increased tenfold. "And when I woke up, he was on top of me and… and…"

Tsukune was taken by a shocked expression and hugged her even tighter. He now understood what had happened. "Oh, Mizore, I'm so sorry."

Mizore embedded her head against Tsukune's chest. "I couldn't fight him off, couldn't move, I couldn't even scream." She began shaking terribly.

Tsukune started gently rubbing her back, trying to calm her. "Shh, it's all right. You can stop…"

"No," she cut him off, "I need to tell someone. When he… was finished, he tore my skirt. He said he wanted something to remember me by. And that if I told anyone, he'd come back and…" She paused.

"Mizore…"

"AND SHARE ME WITH HIS FRIENDS!" She screamed and finally broke down uncontrollably. She buried her face in Tsukune's chest. Tsukune could do nothing but hold Mizore as she cried. He couldn't help but shed a few tears himself. It was horrible what had happened to her. To think, such a cruel thing had happened to his dear friend and he wasn't able to prevent it.

The two sat there for hours. Not once did Tsukune try to stop her from crying. He knew she needed to let it out; otherwise it would tear her up inside even more than it had already. Possibly to the point of an attempt to take her own life. Tsukune promised himself that he would never let that happen.

The sun was beginning to set when Mizore finally stopped crying and fell asleep, exhausted. When he was sure she was out, Tsukune lifted Mizore into his arms and began the journey back to the school.

Tsukune carried Mizore all the way back to her dorm room. Luckily the door was unlocked. He carried her in and softly placed her on the bed. He sat there for a moment, watching her sleep. She was lovely, even after all that happened to her today.

It was at that moment, Tsukune had a revelation. He liked Mizore. She was the one who understood him. Sure she had been stalking him ever since they'd met, but that's only because she wasn't sure how to express her feelings. She was sweet, funny, and beautiful in her own nutty way.

"Good night, Mizore," he whispered in her ear. He was about to get up, when he felt a hand on his arm. Mizore, still half asleep, said, "Please, don't go. Don't leave me alone."

Tsukune grinned caringly and replied, "I won't."

He got behind her on the mattress and lay down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She was already out once more. He could not help but drink in this moment, in light of the circumstances.

He knew, after so long of not being able to make up his mind, he knew who he wanted. He wanted Mizore. But first, he had to deal with her attacker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again. I'm very sorry for taking so long to update. With school being out now, I'm hoping I'll be quicker in updating.**

Tsukune slowly awakened from his sleep. The first thing he saw was Mizore, still asleep with the tip of her nose touching his. He smiled and watched her for a moment. Her pale skin glistened in the sunlight that leaked into the room from the window. A strand of her purple hair hung above her eye. He moved it to the side.

He didn't want to wake her up, but she had missed so many days already that it wouldn't be a good idea for her to miss any more.

"Mizore," Tsukune said quietly, not wanting to scare her awake. "Hey, it's time to get up."

"Hmmm," she mumbled and stirred awake.

"Good morning," he said.

"Tsu.. Tsukune?" She stammered.

He nodded in acknowledgment.

"So… yesterday really happened?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Yeah, unfortunately, it did," Tsukune answered.

"It's strange, like it was all a hellish nightmare," a tear leaked from the corner of her eye. "Except I can't wake up from it."

"Hey," Tsukune wiped the tear away. "It's okay. No one will hurt you anymore. I promise."

Tuskune pulled her against him so her chin rested on his shoulder.

"When Kotsubo tried to… you know, I had no one was there to comfort me or help me get past it. I felt like no one cared about me and that I should just disappear." She pulled away and looked into Tsukune's eyes, with tears building in hers. "So thank you, for staying with me. You make me feel like that someone really cares."

"You're welcome," he replied as he wiped her cheek of a tear sneaking down her face.

The two of them laid there for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes. It was as if there was no one else on the planet. Time had frozen and all that had happened, every bad thing had never existed, disappeared for a brief second. Suddenly, the alarm clock next to the bed started to go off. Tsukune and Mizore blinked and looked away from each other, both blushing profoundly.

"Umm," Mizore stammered, "you should… uh go and get ready for school."

"Yeah," Tsukune agreed. "I guess I should. I'll wait for you outside of class ok?"

She nodded. "Ok."

Tsukune got up and went to the door. He peeked out and checked out the halls. He didn't want to see him coming out of her room and get the wrong idea. When it looked clear, he turned back to look at Mizore. He smiled warmly and waved goodbye. Mizore waved back and Tsukune left.

* * *

><p>Mizore stood up from the mattress and went to her closet. She took a clean change of clothes and underwear and headed for the showers. It was still pretty early, so there were only a few of other girls out there, but she didn't see Moka or Yukari or Kurumu. Mizore was glad of this. She didn't want any of her friends to see her in the shape she was in.<p>

She reached the girls' bath and shower room. Mizore look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were blood shot. Her face was covered in dirt, and so were her clothes. She noticed a spot on her neck hidden under her shirt. She pulled the fabric back and found it; a circular puncture about the size of a nickel. It was red and scabbing over. The sight of it brought the memory of the attack raging back into her mind:

_Can't move; can't get away. It's hard to breath. I can feel him on me. In me. My vision is hazy. I can't see his face. He whispers in my ear, 'Yea, you're my bitch now, you little slut. Does it feel good? You feel real good, but damn you're cold. Don't worry; I'll warm you up real quick.'_

She began shaking again and felt the tears building again. She tried to hold it back, but couldn't help but let a few sneak out. She managed to shake it off for the moment.

She took a towel from the rack, picked a shower stall, undressed and started the water. The cold water would've made anyone else jump, but to her it was the most relaxing thing in the world. She cleaned her hair and body, spending a little longer on _certain_ parts of her. Mizore leaned on the wall, letting the water run down her back.

_How could I have been so stupid? _She thought. _Why did I go with him? I should've known better. I should've felt something was wrong. Why didn't I fight back? If I had known he was going to…_

Mizore heard the bathroom door open. Two girls were talking outside her door. She knew them.

"No, I haven't seen Mizore since she ran out of the lunchroom yesterday," she heard Moka say "and I'm getting worried."

Yukari was there too. "You don't think she hurt herself do you?"

"I hope not. Hey have you seen Tsukune?"

"No, not since he went after Mizore."

"I hope there all right."

"Me too." Yukari replied.

A knock sounded from the stall door.

"Excuse me?" Mizore gulped. She heard Moka's voice muffled behind the door.

"Uh, someone's in here," she replied, trying to sound like anyone else besides herself.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but how long will you be?" Moka asked her.

"I'm not sure; just use one of the others."

"Oh ok, sorry to bother you."

"It's allright." Mizore said.

She waited a moment, holdin her breath until she heard two stall doors shut and water starting. She let out a loud sigh.

_I can't let them see me, not after this. Not yet. I'll get cleaned up, go to class, and then…_

She froze in her thoughts. _What do I do after that? It's not like I can forget it ever happened. I never will. What do I do now?_

Mizore stayed in the shower until she was sure Moka and Yukari weren't going to walk out and see her. She turned off the water, grabbed her towel, dried herself, put on her clothes and left the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Tsukune waited outside the classroom for Mizore. He stood staring blankly at the closed classroom door, his thoughts swimming around in his head.<p>

_I can't let this go unnoticed. I've got to tell someone a teacher, the principal. But if I do that, then this guy could come after her again, and this time he'd have backup. I can't let him hurt her again, but if I don't say something it's going to keep eating at her for the rest of her life until she… _

He heard someone coming his way. He turned and saw Mizore, her eyes keeping to the ground.

"Hey, you're looking better," he said taking notice that she had showered.

"Looks can be deceiving." She replied. She stared at the closed door. Her hand started to tremble. "Will he be in there? What if he tries to…"

"Hey,"Tsukune grabbed her shaking hand. "He won't hurt you. Anyone who does what he did to you is a coward, and if he did try to hurt you in there, he won't be able to, because I won't let him, and neither would Kurumu and Moka."

Mizore looked at him a moment and nodded. "Ok."

The moment of 'there's no one else in the world but us' came back. The two of them stared into each other's eyes. It was a sensation Tsukune had only ever felt with Moka, but now he did with Mizore.

"Tsukune…"

"Mizore…"

The two started moving closer and closer to each other, their lips only a short distance from each other.

"Ah, there you two are," someone said out of the blue.

Tsukune and Mizore jumped back away from each other in shock. In the now open doorway stood Mrs. Nekonome.

"Oh, hey, Mrs. Nekonome," Tsukune said.

"Oh, was I interrupting something?"

"What uh… no, it wasn't like that, uh, no?"

"Nice save," Mizore muttered.

"Well ok then, come inside and take your seats please."

Mrs. Nekonome went back in. Tsukune looked at Mizore. Her hand was still shaking a little. He squeezed it gently.

"Do you want me to go in first?" he asked her.

"N-no," she answered. "No, I will."

"Are you sure?"

Mizore gave a small, reassuring smile and nodded. She sighed and walked into the classroom. Tsukune waited a moment and then entered as well. As he headed for his seat, he scanned over the whole class. He focused mainly on the male students, a few of which caught his eyes and gave him confused looks.

_One of these guys attacked Mizore. Now I just have to figure out who it is and then… and then we'll see._

**Sorry this is kind of shorter than the first chapter. I promise the next one will be less short. If you have any suggestions or just want to tell what you think, please leave a review and I'll see you guys later.**


	3. (Update)

**Hello all. Long time no see, eh? It's been about two years hasn't it? I guess you all wondered when or if I would come back. Heck, I didn't even know and I'm still not entirely sure as I write this. I suppose I should explain my absence. When I first began writing, I thought of it as nothing but a hobby, something to do for fun and when I had time. But then, as I went on, I began getting more and more intimidated by how much I foresaw I had to do. I became easily overwhelmed by my own second-guessing and worry. Now, two years later, after not checking my account in about as much time, I decide on a whim to see if anyone even cares or remembers my work. And I see there are new reviews and all of them are positive and as recent as last month!**

**All of you, you have no idea how great this makes me feel, that you took the time to read something of mine that hasn't been updated in two years. It's nice to know I still have fans out there among the millions of fanfics that exist on this site. Now, I am two years older, and perhaps, two years wiser. We will just have to wait and see, won't we? I want to get back to the old way of thinking I used to have, to write for fun and something for myself and not to please others. Hopefully, this will work out. Now, to business.**

**I will not lie or make promises about Mizore's Tears. I honestly love this story. I really do. However, I cannot say when the next part will be out or if it will out at all. I do, however, feel you all deserve to know what happened to me, which is why I write this to you all now. **

**All I will say is that I will try. I hope that is good enough for you all. No deadlines. Only my word I will try. I will only be working on Mizore's Tears from now on. So if any of you have read my other story, The Lost Colony, I'm sorry but it is gone and I'm not going back to it. Now, if any one here has suggestions or words of encouragement for me, you can either leave a review or shoot me a personal message. Or if you want to chew me out for taking so long to return, message me, but please keep it out of the reviews. Again, I apologize for being away for so long, but I am back for now. We will just have to wait and see for how long.**

**Sincirely,  
>Archangel 52<strong>


End file.
